


I Need A Hero

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Marvel
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome has always wished she had a hero to sweep her off her feet, and to put Naraku in his place. To bad for her she's about to get a whole league full. A series of drabbles centered around Kagome and the heroes of Marvel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve Rogers (Captain America)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Foreigner

Kagome blinked as she stared at the man, he was obviously out of place. He stood out like a sore thumb towering over her fellow Japanese civilians. His blue eyes were full of worry as he tried to get someone to help him. Of course he was ignored as people merely bustled by him.

It was obvious he was American, and most of her fellow Japanese were still sore at America but for them to take it out on a poor foreigner who was lost just irked her. With narrowed blue eyes she glared at those that scuttled by the poor man and walked over to him a smile on her face.

"Excuse me sir do you need some help?" She blinked as he turned a bright smile towards her his eyes full of relief. A light blush made its way over her cheeks, he was quiet handsome.

Steve Rogers smiled at the young lady glad to finally have someone offer to help him. "Yes! Please! I'm hopelessly lost." He grinned as she laughed along with him. "No problem! By the way my name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

Steve smiled at the young woman and pulled her hand into a handshake, loving the way her cheeks flushed red at the contact. "Steve, Steve Rogers. Nice to meet you, I'm sure we'll be great friends."

Kagome merely smiled and nodded, his optimistic attitude contagious. "Me to."


	2. Thor Odinson

It took every bit of self control that she had to not punch him in the face, he knew she hated to be man handled yet here he was.  Crushing her to his side, one hand over her shoulders lightly pulling on her hair. “Come now be happy, you’re my miko! Many would kill to be my miko!!” He laughed as he pulled her closer not noticing the way her hand twitched.

With a scowl she elbowed the blond male in the side, making him let out an ‘oof’, and huffed as he grinned like the Cheshire cat. Laughing as he rubbed his side where she had elbowed him. “Ah such a spit fire Kagome! That’s what I love about you!” She merely grunted hiding her blush as she avoided Loki’s knowing look.   


	3. Tony Stark (Iron Man)

Kagome fumed as she looked at the bill for a very expensive building. She didn’t know so many zeros could be crammed onto one single piece of paper. Though, it _was_ a Wayne building.

As it was the next high society function was going to be even more awkward thanks to this. She could practically feel the headache now and what did he do? Just sat there lounging in a chair sipping at his brandy looking at her like she had gone insane.

She glared at him, a finger pointing towards him, jabbing more like it, and scrunched up the paper in her hand. Practically hissing her words out through her clenched teeth. "Tony! I can’t believe you! I warned you to be careful. You’re in so much trouble its not even funny!"

Tony pouted as he lounged on the chair watching as she mumbled under her breath about setting up a press conference, fundraising and other useless things. "Come on Kagome! I saved the world!" She rolled her eyes as if not caring.

Then again, after the fifth time it got less impressive. "I don't care! How many times have I told you! Do not blow up things that aren’t yours!" He rolled his eyes, taking a long drink of his brandy.

The ice clattered in the now empty glass as he stared up at her like a bored teenager. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be sure to remember that when I'm being _slammed_ into a _building_." She smiled and nodded, completely missing the dry tone he used. "Good."

 

 


	4. Loki Laufeyson

Kagome groaned as she felt his hands move along night clothes, stripping her of them, his lips pressing kisses to the flesh exposed to his hungry eyes. It was hard to believe that such foul evil things could spew form them the way he was caressing her skin with them.

She gasped as he smirked against her thigh inhaling her womanly scent as he massaged her sides. _“Loki…”_   It was a low breathy moan and only served to make him chuckle. Her fingers curled in the bed sheets under her as he set his tongue to work on her lower lips.

He was not called Loki the silver tongued for nothing.

In no time she was at her peak calling out his name in a loud moan. She flushed as her body quivered and he slithered up her, his naked flesh sliding along her own naked and lightly damp flesh. She smiled as he gave her a kiss, tasting herself on his lips, his eyes glassy.

She held a hand to his cheek smiling as he turned to kiss the palm of it. “You went drinking with Thor.” It was a statement. He huffed against her palm the warm air making her giggle as he rested his head above her still racing heart. Lazily letting his tongue flick over her still hard nipple.

“I would not have my brother’s name fall from your lips in our bed chambers.” She rolled her eyes but lifted his head to give him a kiss, knowing of his not so well guarded jealousy of his elder sibling. “Then give me a reason to scream yours to the heavens.”

He smirked darkly as he hovered above his priestess and stole her lips in a searing kiss, intending to make the whole kingdom hear her cries of passion and his name.

She was his, everyone would do well to remember that…


End file.
